Rikido Sato
|romaji= Satō Rikidō |alias= |birthday=June 19 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Final Exams Arc) |gender= Male |height= 185 cm (6' 0¾") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Brown |eye= Black |quirk= Sugar Rush |family= |status= Alive |birthplace = Tottori Prefecture |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 12th |debut= Chapter 8 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Tōru Nara |eng voice = Cris George |teams = Team Hagakure}} |Satō Rikidō}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance He is a very muscular person with rather full lips and brown, spiky hair. His costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist. Personality Rikido has an interest in sweets and baking, the latter being an useful skill to have due to his Quirk. He is surprisingly talented at making sweets, conquering his classmates with his food. The fact that Rikido was caught off by this overly positive reaction suggests that he himself doesn't think much of his own abilities as a confectioner. Synopsis Battle Trial Arc He is paired up with Koji by the lottery. It's unknown how well they both did in the trial itself. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Rikido shouts to Tenya about running for help. Upon seeing All Might, he smiles happily. After the battle when the League of Villains leaves Unforeseen Simulation Joint, he is seen with his class. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Rikido places 15th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Obstacle Race. He then teams up with Toru, Kyoka, and Koji. Rikido fails to advance to the tournament event of the Sports Festival due to his team not accumulating enough points to advance. Rikido along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Rikido is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Rikido writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Rikido is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Rikido is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Rikido talks to Koji about the end of term test, saying that it will be more difficult than the mid term tests. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Rikido is paired with Eijiro and they must face Cementoss in their test exercise. Rikido, Eijiro, and Cementoss arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Cementoss explains the 30-minute test; Rikido and Eijiro must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Eijiro and Rikido keep smashing their way through Cementoss' cement walls, but the more walls they destroy, the more walls Cementoss creates to keep them at bay. Cementoss tells Eijiro and Rikido that their weakness is drawn out battles and advises the duo to push their strength to the limit. Eijiro and Rikido are unable to get past Cementoss' walls by the time the End of Term Test finishes, and as a result, they fail.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Rikido is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test Soon, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, which makes Rikido happy. However, Rikido will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Rikido along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isnot at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixie-bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Hideout Raid Arc Hero License Exam Arc U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Sato choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A culture festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 169 Quirk and Abilities Sugar Rush (シュガードープ Shugā Dōpu): Rikido's Quirk allows him to increase his strength five-fold, for three minutes, by consuming 10 grams of sugar. For every additional 10 grams of sugar he ingests he extends the time of increased strength by another three minutes. However, when converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterwards. Gastronomic Talents: Sato has great talent in cooking, being able to prepare cakes and other types of sweets. This talent was probably developed due to his quirk needing sugar to be activated. Battles Final Exams Arc *Eijiro Kirishima & Rikido Sato vs. Ken Ishiyama: Lose Relationships Koji Koda They are often seen together and are partnered with each other during the Battle Trial Arc and the Calvary game in Sports Festival Arc. Trivia * "Sato" is written with the first character of the word for and the second character in the most common Japanese surname , which are homonyms. His given name, translates to "path to power". * Rikido's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 10 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 12th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 12th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * His favorite food is cake. * According to Kohei Horikoshi, Rikido's design has an old-era style look.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake ** His appearance is similar to that of Kinnikuman from the manga series Kinnikuman. * His hero name, "Sugar Man", is also the name of a Marvel comics villain. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Tottori Category:Transformers